happydayfandomcom-20200214-history
Happyday Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki where we cover the lore and ancestry of the all mighty EDY Daddy. '''Discord Link at the bottom for EDY supporters only' EDY Daddy's First Appearance ''EDY Daddy was originally a potato farmer, who through hard work and determination created was is known as, The Shed and The Sewers. ''After creating two influential places in the universe he proclaimed himself as the all mighty and ascended to god hood. Perfecting ''The Shed and The Sewers with The Out House once he reached god hood. Erasing his mortal form, he transcended trough time and space to all realms. Decedents of EDY Daddy Bill Withers First influential decedent of EDY Daddy was a young man named Bill Withers. Bill Withers ''was a kind man that hate a desire to eradicate all Native Americans. There is no specific time and date of when ''Bill Withers was struck with a curse from George Micheal but from what lore hunters have found is that the curse left Bill Withers in a state of despair causing him to have a Native American spirit take over him, the spirit was known as Big Man. Bill Withers wrote a famous song known as "Lean on Me". ''The song allowed ''Bill Withers to suppress Big Man from taking over, eventually George Micheal realizes his actions and apologizes to Bill Withers by song. The song known as "Careless Whisper" had many lines in it such as, "should have known better than to cheat a friend". ''In acceptance to ''George Micheal, Bill Withers wrote the song "Just the Two of Us". ''Later on in life ''Bill Withers left the past in the dust and began going in an out of the spirit realm slaughtering Native Americans with his famous weapon know as "Excornaber" ''which was infused with white people magic to oppress the Native Americans. As the years progress white people grouped these songs into a album known as ''"Things White People Jam To". Codeas.Z.Hypebeast "First Recorded Wearer of the Thot Gauntlet" Codeas.Z.Hypebeast was the first recorded wearer of the "Thot Gauntlet". A gift from EDY Daddy himself, the gauntlet is an origin of speculation worn by many prophets in many religions as some sort of divine smiting tool. The only fact known about it is the earliest bearer Codeas.Z.Hypebeast. ''As a young boy ''Codeas knew that his life was destined for greatness. He grew up in a small town called Columbia, Codeas grew up skating with Seth {his childhood friend} and smoking the weed whenever he got the chance. One day skating with Seth, he was stopped by a flash of light coming at him at intense speeds. Codeas hopped into a ditch near the road. Tumbling down in a spiral, he finally landed, landing on his back looking towards the sky. As he laid there wondering if he smoked too much for that day he saw a face in the sky, it was the face of God. He only heard rumors of the elusive EDY Daddy but he did not think he was real. Suddenly the face spoke "Take this my weed child, slay those who defy my ideals of being a virgin". From the sky dropped a gauntlet, a magical gauntlet with immeasurable power. From this day forth Codeas.Z.Hypebeast had found his purpose, slaying thots that disrupt the balance between virgins and Chads. Later birthing a son known as Rody the son of the "Thot Slayer". Known also as Body San Andres. Vincenzo The Tragic Weeb Vincenzo The Weeb was a brilliant man with many talents and interests, his main interest, was being a philosopher in the Asian culture. From years of research Vincenzo found a way to make a human child from a test tube, sand, and some human seed. From this experiment a child was born, Vincenzo named him "Twink" referred by others as Trappu the Furry Slayer. Vincenzo ''in his earlier years became a master welder known for welding boxes together, the magnum opus of his career was the smithing of the MELON MUNCHER CRUNCHER a weapon with immense untold power. Later on in life ''Vincenzo began working on a way to mass produce NekoLolis, one day in the labs underneath his home city an experiment went wrong. One of Vincenzo's lab assistants put in the wrong amount of maple syrup and caused a mass explosion leaving Vincenzo the last alive. His body was slightly altered piles and piles of maple syrup dripping down his once proud neckbeard. Vincenzo became the first ever Maple Syrup Golem, out of all the Maple Syrup Golems to come after Vincenzo they were never as powerful as him. Some say that Vincenzo still lives with his condition, others say that he died. Only EDY Daddy will ever know. Trappu The Furry Slayer Trappu was a homunculus skeleton whose bones have the tensile strength of room temperature string cheese. He grew up under his father's rule {Vincenzo}. Trappu was known for many things in his time was most influential in the birth of the sacrifice of Happy Day. Every year on Happy Day there is in need of a sacrifice for EDY Daddy. When Trappu found out that his son was mentally disabled {REDACTED} he threw his son in a ring of fire in remembrance to Johnny Cash. The following year when Happy Day came around Trappu was is in need of a sacrifice for EDY Daddy then he had the idea to bring back his stupid son, Trappu resurrected his son and sacrificed him to EDY Daddy. As the years went on Trappu began resurrecting his son year after year after year. The son of Trappu was once known as Evan until he became mentally disabled by opening his mouth which released the curse which was given to Evan. Evan became Дэвид {David}. After every sacrifice of the now dumb son EDY Daddy gives Trappu and his family a new entity, Trappu hopes that one day EDY Daddy will be kind and give back the once amazing and quiet Evan. The Tragic Tale of Evan (The Perfect Son) In the days of yore when Trappu had a boy named Evan. He was what people considered the perfect son, quiet, friendly and not a fat southern asshole. Unknown to the world a mysterious figure cursed the boy and knew that whenever he opened his mouth the curse would activate and the quiet Evan would transform into a large southern cunt boy who only spews nonsense. The fateful day arrived and Evan opened his mouth and Trappu not thinking much of it, watched. But then the cursed sounds of gay started to spew from his son's mouth. He was disgusted. He prayed to EDY Daddy and asked for a solution to this toxic piece of human trash. EDY Daddy told Trappu to sacrifice the abomination that called itself David. So, every year on Happy Day when everyone gathers around to Sacrifice, David is killed then later resurrected to do the same the next year. Every now and then Evan is able to hold back the curse that haunts him and comes quietly to listen to his father. But, none the less David takes control of the quiet boy soon after. And thus is the Tragic Tale of Evan. Notable Figures Susl Jaj Susl Jaj was originally known as Samuel Jackson. Samuel Jackson called out for the lord and wanted to strike of deal with the lord. The lord answered and asked what he wanted from this deal. Samuel Jackson asked for god hood, but with a catch, that he would be almost invulnerable except to the Sus Pup Cuck and the Dosie Dough, two rituals that were created to kill gods. The lord accepted his offer and granted him god like powers. Samuel Jackson then transcended to Susl Jaj his true form. Susl Jaj then decided that he wanted to become completely invulnerable and get rid of the things that mad him weak by getting rid of his toes. Susl Jaj became almost two identical heads sharing one mouth. Trump '' Trump became influential by creating the dynasty of WD40. He was a disciple of ''EDY Daddy, Trump ascended to a demi-god like state during his rule over American patriots. He was known for his ultimate power known as the "Trump Bump", using his pelvis he can destroy any Japanese made car bringing down their rain on American patriots. This act of pelvis thrusting leads to the creation of the "ICBJ" Intercontinental Ballistics Jap-trap. Trump ''conspired with the spider people of the group ''I20. '' ''Ob Cunt Man Before Ob Cunt man there was Toby Keith, Toby rose to fame as an American soldier who took no breaks on weekends or holidays. He then later became a singer and shared his experience as soldier over in the middle east. In his songs, he naturally talked about American patriotism which leads to him talking about the greatest American product known to man WD40. Later in Toby Keith's life, he later moved to the middle east to drive camels all day and night. The out of then blue Toby began to realize that he was not Toby anymore he became a god-like figure known as Ob Cunt Man. Box Boxer A Russian man known as Box Boxer was a legendary boxer with unimaginable skill and power even for a human he was strong. Everyday Box went to the Russian factory where he works. This factory produced boxes, his job is quality control in the factory, hence his job everyday and night and every hour, is to box boxes. It is said that the boxes to survive Box Boxer are indestructible. A scientist's theory stats that the reason Box Boxer is so strong is because he eats salted bread which gives him insane amounts of power. Nief Nief {Arab} is the husband to Rody the son of the "Thot Slayer". Nief's sand was stolen from him from his son Vincenzo who later created Twink {Vincenzo's son}. "Lol Sand" is another name be goes by. There is no sufficient evidence of who Nief's father and mother are but some people suspect that MC Ride and the Catacombs Crab from DS3 birthed Nief. Swan (The Garrison) Swan is both Trappu's wife and husband. Trappu and Swan switch roles as husband and wife depending on the situation at hand. Swan is known for his unimaginable skill in Touhou a game which is categorized as a bullet hell. Swan is also an immensely powerful cello player. The Garrison however is a much more sinister alter ego than his counterpart and is slave to his bloodlust and desire to destroy all life. Using god-like capabilities channeled through the Garrison's vehicle he needs only insert the key into the ignition of the vehicle to instantly eviscerate all life in a five mile radius around him. He is also well known for his completely uncontrollable rage and once reportedly fucked Mr.Morton to death after being mildly inconvenienced by him in the form of a question. Arx Arx is a squint and stuttering elder that posses immense knowledge of the universe, Arx ''gave up his sight and voice to learn god-like knowledge but due to his stutters and squinted eyes he can not speak of the knowledge he knows and no one can understand him for when he speaks he stutters so loudly no one cannot understand him due to the stutters and how loud it is. {''Mouth Trimmers} and {Hand Stutters} Some say that if Arx ever found a way to speak he would be able to ascend to god hood. David Fat Texa David, the fattest in all of Texas. He was exiled to a land known for its barrenness and dryness, Texas. Born from a curse put upon a direct descendant of EDY, Trappu the Furry Slayer. After being cursed by a Mysterious Figure unknown to all. David is the standard sacrifice for Happy Day. MC Ride Not much is known about MC Ride but we do know that he is a seer, his power is far superior then what we think he has. Some believe that he has the power to take over all gods even EDY Daddy himself, but this is purely speculation. Most of MC Ride's disciples believe of the tale that Ride will come in from a swarm of flies and vomit on the earth, and show his true intentions for the gods and man. Ronald Reagan Ronald Reagan is the predecessor to Ob Cunt Man. REAGAN SMASH!! Pink Man Direct decedent of Big Man, Pink Man is a Native American that follows the ideals of Big Man. Johnny Cash Johnny Cash created the "Fire Ring of Fire" which is one of the weapons that Bill Withers used to Slaughter Native Americans. Johnny Cash is the god of smiting and tinkering. He can create anything into something. Fat Greasy Weeb Retard (FGWR) FGWR is a family friend to Trappu. He is always there for the sacrifices and communal events. FGWR has a sect. he is the most powerful Level 2 God in existence. Only EDY knows of this power but allows it to stay. FGWR is responsible for all negative events (ex. Cruse of Texa, Curse of Muy Gordo). His creation stems from the explosion that made Vincenzo into a maple golem. FGWR a fat greasy being found his way to the gate of god hood and tried to get in. FGWR stole Angry Grandpa's corn and ate it, gaining access to the god ghetto. He bathes in the fountain of WD40 and gained immeasurable power second only to EDY himself. FGWR is planning on revolting and creating a war of gods. Important Events Happy Day A celebration of the ascension of EDY from a poor Potato farmer to god of all universes. Celebrated on March 17. Heathens say that March 17th is "Saint Patrick Day". They are wrong. Sad Day February 14th marks the period of time that EDY is void from all thought and speech. It seises on March 17th, Happy Day. Disciple Groups '' ''Project I20 Project I20 is a group of spider people that hide under I20 bridges, they start up their own cotton farms and steal homeless people and NigNoggers to work for their cotton farms. Trump is an avid supporter of Project I20 and to show his support of each year. He goes to the Spider people's webs under I20 bridges and Trump Bumps a NigNogger into a web. Sewer Pilgrims The Sewer Pilgrims are a group of people that make a pilgrimage to the holy land of The Sewers. They worship the land that EDY Daddy created for man and protect The Sewers with their lives. Rituals '' ''Dosie Dough The Dosie Dough is an ancient ritual that was made to kill anyone the ritual is used against it was specifically made to kill the gods. It goes "Grab your partner by the toe spin them around and they die instantly". Sus Pup Kuk An ancient ritual to game end oneself. Happy Day Sacrifice Every year on Happy Day people sacrifice a living thing. David is the chosen Sacrifice every year because of a curse that struck him. Traditionally done with the Club of Sacrifice. Planes of Existence Plane of EDY Its an area that is separated from time and space. It is the plane that EDY Daddy resides. Only one has been close to the level of him. {Ob Cunt Man} God Ghetto This realm is for all of the lesser gods such as Bill Withers and others who do not have as much power as EDY Daddy. Often referred to as "God Hood" Texas A barren Limbo of dry land. Only one person has ever been sent there. Often Texas is referred to as "Texa". It is a myth that Texas is a state in the United States. No proof of Texas existing has been found. Frank Frank was a poor Cuban boy born into poverty but was cursed with "Muy Gordo" by a mysterious figure. He continued to grow larger and larger until he was considered a different plane of existence. Some legends tell of travellers that have spoken with the head of frank but that is impossible because journey would take 4 universal heat deaths to complete. Relics of Power Thot Gauntlet Anti Dickhead Rounds Fire Ring of Fire Excornaber Craftsmen Wrench Salted Bread Maple Syrup WD40 Club of Sacrifice Trappu's Two Weeks Notice Melon Muncher Cruncher Discord link for EDY and Happy day supporters. https://discord.gg/Bwp6ruc[[Category:Browse]]